1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to integrated circuits and more particularly to data communications links between integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical communications system, error detection and correction techniques are used to maintain the integrity of data communicated across a channel that experiences noise. Due to high data rates of typical high-speed communications interfaces, error detection techniques may be implemented by dedicated circuitry. Hardware implementations of error detection techniques may be costly, e.g., occupy substantial portions of an integrated circuit die. Accordingly, improved techniques for implementing error detection circuitry on an integrated circuit are desired.